VII Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The '''VII' Eurovision Song Contest '''is the ongoing 7th edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. The contest will take place in Hamilton, Bermuda, following the country's victory at the previous contest in Caracas, Venezuela, with the song "''Heal Me ''" performed by Grace Carter. This will be the second time the contest is hosted in North America, and the first time on an European dependency. The contest will be held at the Bermuda College; it will consist of two semi-finals and the final on 31 January 2020. Forty-one countries will participate in the contest. Bulgaria and Ukraine will return after their absences from the 2019 contest, while Hungary and Montenegro will withdraw. Location '''Host City For more details on the host city, see Hamilton. Hamilton is the capital of the British Overseas Territory of Bermuda. It is the territory's financial centre and a major port and tourist destination. Its population of 1,010 (2010) is one of the smallest of any capital cities. Hamilton is located on the north side of Hamilton Harbour, and is Bermuda's main port. Although there is a parish of the same name, the city of Hamilton is in the parish of Pembroke. The city is named after Sir Henry Hamilton, governor of the territory from 1786 to 1793. Hamilton Parish antedates the city. As the offshore domicile of many foreign companies, Bermuda has a highly developed international business economy; it is an exporter of financial services, primarily insurance, reinsurance, investment funds, and special-purpose vehicles. Finance and international business constitute the largest sector of Bermuda's economy, and virtually all of this business takes place within the borders of Hamilton. Venue For more details on the Venue, see Bermuda College. Bermuda College is a community college in Paget Parish, Bermuda. After Bermuda's victory at the VI Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the rectors of Bermuda College proposed to the official broadcasting company of Bermuda, the Bermuda Broadcasting Company (BBC), the transformation of their university's campus into a super-venue that would house more than 10,000 people. Hosting the contest in this place would occupy the transformation and remodeling of its different venues; The BBC set out to make this investment in order to host this contest. The BBC also managed to count on financial, logistical and technical assistance from the British Broadcasting Company for the transformation of the campus. The principal gymnasium of the campus was completely remodeled and enlarged so that more people could enter. This investment would also help students of the university who would have a larger gym. The entire campus was remodeled. A large area where different people could go to watch the contest from a giant screen was also installed on the campus playing field. Bidding phase During the week before the Contest, the Bermuda Broadcasting Company made a list of potential cities and venues in Bermuda to host the Contest. The final list was formed by different stadiums and fair centres in the country. On 7 December 2019, BBC announced the capital city, Hamilton, as the host, with the Bermuda College as the selected venue for the contest.